


You Misspelled Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	You Misspelled Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/gifts).

“Hey, babe.” You walked in your motel room, tossing your keys on the small table. Cas was staring out the small window on the other side of the room. Usually, he greeted you with open arms. Something was wrong. “Cas?” You asked gently, moving towards him.   


He let out a small sigh before turning to you. Your stomach dropped at the look on his face. “I need to be honest with you.” He said seriously. “I kissed Meg.”   


It took you a moment to respond. “What do you mean you kissed her?” You asked.   


“I pushed her against a wall, gripped her hair, and kissed her roughly.” He explained, watching the emotions roll across your face. Cas knew that this would break your heart. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.   


You looked at him in disbelief. “You’re…sorry?” You crossed your arms over your chest. “I know it’s just kissing, but still, Cas.” You looked away, tearing up. “It’s Meg! You chose to kiss a demon- like that- while you have a human girlfriend.” His blue eyes went to the carpet in shame. “One who loves you.” You added softly. “And I know I haven’t said it yet, but do I not show you that I care?”   


“Y-you love me?” He started at you, shocked. “And, of course you do!”   


Wiping your cheek, you shrugged. “I won’t even ask why. There’s no point. Why doesn’t matter, because clearly we don’t.” He opened his mouth to argue, but you cut him off. “I might have been able to handle it if she kissed you, and you were honest about that. But you kissed her, Cas. You pushed her against a wall, and clearly were into it. That speaks volumes. I think you need to go spend time with the boys, because you aren’t staying here tonight.”   


“Please…” He begged.   


You shook your head. “No.” Your eyes locked on his. “I’m hurt, and I need time to think.”

“I love you.” He said softly before he left.

* * *

“Hey, where’s Cas?” You asked the next morning when the boys came and got you to head out.   


Dean furrowed his brows. “He isn’t with you?”   


You shook your head. “No. I told him he wasn’t staying with me last night, and he could go spend time with you two.”   


“He never showed up.” Sam told you honestly.   


“Oh…” You breathed, your stomach sinking.   


“Cas!” Dean called, angry. “Where were you?” He asked the angel when he appeared.   


“With Meg, why?” He answered, turning when their eyes went behind him. “Y/N, wait!” He tried to pull you to him when you shoved past him, out of the motel room. “Y/N!” 

You spun around, slapping him when he got close enough. “NO!” Dean watched, eyebrows shooting up. He had no idea what was going on between the pair of you. “You hurt by kissing her, and when I ask you to go spend time with the  _ boys _ , you went right to her.” You clenched your jaw. “You went right to the person you hurt me with. Not even a damn person. A demon!” You were pacing, doing your best not to yell about this in a motel parking lot. After all, you didn’t need anyone else knowing about this. 

“Yes, I went to see her.” Cas said calmly. “I went to talk to her.” 

You clenched your jaw as you teared up. “Why?” You breathed. “Why go right to her?” You asked, wrapping your arms around yourself. “Out of everyone.” 

Dean watched as Cas’s shoulders sagged slightly. “I believe I have deep feelings for her.” He admitted. 

Sucking in a breath, it felt like it was getting harder to get air into your lungs. “After what I told you last night? After I told you that I love you, and you couldn’t say it back.” You stated. “You come here, and you say that?!” You felt your knees weaken. 

Sam noticed, too, rushing towards you. He quickly wrapped his arms around you. You leaned into him, shaking your head. “I never meant to hurt you.” Cas tried, stepping forward. 

“We’re over. Done.” You glared at him. “Breaking up. However you want to say it. I never want to see your face again. I’ll help the boys, but I never, ever, ever want to speak to you again, Castiel.” You spat. “Come near me again, and I will instantly banish you.” You threatened. 

“I’m sorry.” He told you before snapping away. Probably to her. 

Sam rubbed your back gently. “I’m sorry, that...that’s never something I thought he would do.” 

“Chose a demon over me? Yeah, me, either.” You agreed, unsure how to even move forward at this point. 

“Let’s get our stuff and get out of here. You’re more than welcome to crash at the bunker for a bit if you’d like.” He offered, leading you back towards the motel. “Let’s get you some rest.” 

You gave him a tight smile. “You know what, I think I’m gonna head out.” You told him. “Catch a bus to the beach and think over what I plan to do next.” You hugged him. “I’ll keep in touch, though, I promise.” You kissed his cheek. “Behave, Dean.” You said as you neared the older hunter. 

“And miss out on you lecturing me?” He teased. “Where’s the fun in that?” He asked, pulling you into a hug and kissing the top of your head. “I’m sorry for what he did.” He said softly. 

Closing your eyes, you shook your head as you hugged him back. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean.” You assured him. “I’ll talk to you soon.” 

**\-- 6 months later --**

“I promise you, Dean.” You smiled, phone between your shoulder and ear as you moved around your kitchen. “He knows all about our ‘shit’, and he did not run screaming for the hills.” You laughed. “He can’t wait to see you guys, either.” You told him. “He’s out getting some more food because you’re a bottomless pit.” You teased. “Yes! We have pie!” You lost it. 

“Love, I’m back.” Came your boyfriend’s smooth English voice. “The cashier asked me if I had a pregnant woman at home while she was ringing me out.” He teased. “I told her ‘yeah, my girlfriend’s best friend is totally a pregnant lad.” He laughed. 

You turned as he came into the kitchen and raised your eyebrows. “Do you plan on sending them home with half the store?” You laughed before your focus was back on Dean. “I’ll see you in a couple hours. Love you. Ass.” You hung up, chuckling. “He’s such a dork.” You told him. 

Byron grinned at you. “What’d you call him an ass for this time, pet?” He asked, unbagging everything. He loved the relationship between the pair of you. 

“Nothing this time.” You admitted, pecking his cheek. “Just because I can. I’m the closest thing I have to an annoying little sister.” You grinned up at him. “He said they’ll be here about five. So we have plenty of time to prep to cook out back tonight.” 

“Will they like me?” He asked. “Or will they think I’m too ‘pretentious’ or something?” His dark eyes went to you, full of worry. “After all, I’m just some high school teacher.” He reminded you. “You are the ones who truly make the world a better place.” 

You hugged him. “And you make the world a smarter place.” You pointed out. “Besides. You have that super hot accent. What’s not to like about that?” You winked playfully. 

He chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around you as well. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

* * *

Dean flipped a burger before taking a swig of his beer. “You’re telling me that your family  _ estate _ is haunted? And no one’s died?” He glanced at your boyfriend, eyebrow raised. 

Byron nodded. “I am telling you the complete truth.” He assured him. “It has been haunted since it’s construction in the late 1800s.” He explained as you ran a hand through his hair, sitting sideways on his lap. “My family has been close to another family in the same area for just as long as our house has been standing, mind you. So, when it was completed, it was only proper to celebrate. The Winstons were to stay the week, but the first night there, two of them went missing. Our land is quite large, but was searched. It was the mother, and the eldest daughter who vanished.” He licked his lips. “She was a mere seventeen at the time.” Byron sighed. “Their remains have never been discovered. I looked as a child. My father looked, as well. Every nook and cranny in that place. There are many, many places for a child to hide there.” He chuckled lightly. “Anyways, when I was a lad, I would hear a woman sing me to sleep. Especially on stormy nights, or nights when I felt scared.”

“It wasn’t your mom?” Sam asked, curious. 

“No, as it happened even when she was out.” He smiled. “I had wondered the same thing, honestly. Until I saw her. The daughter.” He was in awe even after all these years. “Sitting in a chair by my window. Apparently, the daughter had been maternal since she was a child. She sang to each of her siblings at night, told them bedtime stories. There’s a family theory, one that we have never been able to prove. That something far more...sinister...killed them. And they keep those beings at bay somehow. That they have looked after the children ever sense.” 

Dean plated the burgers, shaking his head. “That’s not the usual M.O of ghosts.” He noted. “Have you ever tried to get someone to check it out? Aren’t you worried about your kids running around ghosts one day?” 

“I never thought about it until I met Y/N to be honest. To me, ghosts could be good or bad.” He admitted. “Now I worry different.” His eyes went to you, then the boys. 

You rubbed over his shoulders. “I’m sure that if something wanted to hurt your family, they would have. Right? It’s been a very long time.” You noted. “But, how about we just enjoy a cookout as normally as we can?” You asked, moving to make a burger. “Because I finally got to see my two best friends again after months of things coming up for both of us.” You chuckled. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean smirked. 

**\-- 7 years later --**

Pulling up to the motel, you sighed. It had been a couple years since you’d been on a hunt like this, so you were a bit worried about being out of practice. You’d helped with research, but that was it. Hell, you didn’t even live in America anymore. You grabbed your bag from the passenger seat and slid out once you’d parked. 

Dean came out to greet. “You know I wouldn’t have called you if I didn’t really need you hear.” He said, making the ‘sorry’ face.

“It’s okay. Byron was as surprised as I was when you asked.” You admitted, playing with the ring on your finger. 

“I get it. How’s Claudette?” He asked about your daughter. 

You beamed. “She’s great. Little sassy thing.” You chuckled, following him into the hotel room. You froze when you saw Cas. “Y-you didn’t tell me that he’d be here.” You looked at Dean, your smile falling. 

“He asked me not to.” He admitted. “And I knew if I told you, you wouldn’t come.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t have. I flew all the way from England to help you, Dean. Because you said you needed me here.” You pointed out. “How can you need me when you have an  _ angel _ , and could probably have his  _ demon bitch _ , too.” You set your bag down, crossing your arms over your chest. “I’ve moved on, but that doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven him.” 

Cas stood. “I needed to speak with you.” He said calmly. “I know it’s been nearly eight years, but I respected your wish to stay away.” He sighed as you looked at him, a bored look on your face. “I was wrong. So wrong.” He said sadly. “It was purely lust I felt for her. It was not the love that I felt- feel for you.” He admitted. 

You nodded slightly. “And how many times did you fuck her to find that out?” You asked sarcastically. “Look, I’m not here to fight with you. I’m not here to reply the past or open old wounds, Castiel.” You said calmly. “I’m here to help the boys. I’m here for my best friends. I will help with this case, and then I will get back on a plane. I will go home to my husband and my daughter.” You saw the pain roll across his face. “And I will go back to my life.” 

“Y-you’re married. And have a child?” He asked, glancing to Dean. “I was unaware.” 

“I’m not mentioning an innocent kid out of nowhere. It’s not my kid to bring up.” Dean raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t know how much she wanted you to know.” He explained. 

You gave his arm a squeeze. “Thank you.” You said softly. “Now, about this case.” You went straight to being professional.   
  
  



End file.
